La Regina della Vongola Famiglia
by ATL-otaku
Summary: Daniella Vongola is the future Regina of the Vongola, a very important person in the Vongola. After her coronation she travels to Japan to meet the Vongola Decimo and his famiglia. There she will judge Tsuna and his famiglia, but Tsuna and his guardians are not the only ones who will face trials. Will Daniella reject Tsuna and his famiglia or will accept them-and herself? OCx?
1. Prologue

**Konichiwa minna-san~**

**This is my first fanfic on ~ I'm not very experienced in writing and please excuse any grammatical/spellings mistakes. I have wanted to write a KHR fanfic for a long time and since its serialization is almost coming to an end *cries* I still wanted to start writing a fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, but if I did I would let it continue forever! Muahahahaha! *laughs manically***

**Please do review~ ^^ **

* * *

Tsuna woke up that morning with Reborn kicking his head. "HIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked. "Dame-Tsuna. Wake up. I have a surprise for you today." Reborn said evilly. Tsuna was scared to ask about the surprise, but started to ask anyway: "Uh, Reborn... Wha-" "HAHAHAHAHA!" He got cut off. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH THE MIGHTY LAMBO-SAMA!" Lambo yelled as Gokudera chased him. Tsuna sweatdropped as Gokudera yelled: "COME HER YOU STUPID COW BRAT!" "Stop." Reborn said cocking his gun. Gokudera stopped in his tracks, while Lambo ran out of the room. Gokudera noticed Tsuna, "Jyuudaime! I'm so sorry! I am unworthy to be your righthand man! Please forgive my rudeness!" Tsuna sweatdropped, "Hai, hai. Gokudera-kun, it's fine." he said soothingly.

Reborn thought he saw a shadow pass by the window, but when he looked again it was gone. He looked again. Nothing... "-Orn! Reborn!" he heard Tsuna say. "Hm?" Reborn asked, but before Tsuna could answer Gokudera said: "What's up, old man?" Reborn glared and Gokudera gulped, quickly taking slightly more distance from the hitman. "What is the surprise?" Tsuna asked. Reborn smiled, "The Varia is in town and you, as the boss, must go and visit them together with your guardians." "But I'm not the Boss!" Tsuna protested "Go." Reborn ordered in a menacing voice. "Hiiee! Okay! I'll go!" our little scaredy cat tuna-fish answered, as he and Gokudera left the room.

"Ciaossu. You can come out now." Reborn said to the seemingly empty room. Then out of nowhere a girl emerged from the shadows. She was pretty, regular height, asian with black hair and brown eyes, but slightly tan skin. Her hair was long and she was wearing a black dress. "As expected of World's Greatest Hitman." she greeted. "Who are you?" Reborn asked. "I am La Regina della Vongola Famiglia: Generation Decimo, Daniella Vongola." she answered amused. Reborn was stunned by this news, but quickly regained his composure, "So _that_ time has arrived again, huh..." Daniella nodded shortly, "I hope he is worthy." "He has the blood of the Vongola Primo running through his veins." Reborn said "Is that enough?" Daniella questioned. "Come with me, I will introduce you." Reborn said as he walked towards the door.

* * *

**Arigato to everyone who attempted to read the story! Please review, so I can improve my writing! Next chapter will include Daniella meeting Tsuna and his guardians! Also, the role of La Regina shall be explained! ^^ I hope you guys look forward to it! Also, ****I'm not sure whether, I should put up a profile for Daniella at some point, so please add that to your reviews~ **

**~ATL-otaku**


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Yo! Minna-san~ Thank you for the faves and follows and review! It really motivates me to write! I think I might be able to finish this story xd I probably won't update that often, just because I'm too lazy too type it all. x3 Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and please do review! **

**Arigato~**

**(BTW there are some asian references when I describe Daniella, but I don't want to offend anybody. And I'M asian so, yeah. Hope everybody is okay with my description.)**

* * *

Reborn brought Daniella to Varia HQ in Nanimori, since both the Varia and the decimo generation were there. They entered a large and very tall skyscraper. As they walked into the room Reborn's presence got everybody's immediate attention and as everybody fell silent, they noticed Daniella, a girl who's ethnic origin was unclear. She looked asian yet not exactly. She had slightly larger eyes than common with asian girls and a slightly tanned skin. She had long black hair and looked like she was around Tsuna's age. Silence. Squalo, Bel and Gokudera were the first to react (of course). "VOOOOIIIII!" Squalo bellowed "Who's that?!" "Ushishishi... Who might this be? A new toy for the prince?" Bel grinned. "Oi! Old man, who is this b*tch?" Gokudera said. Daniella frowned as Lussuria gushed "Uwaa~ Gokkun~ How mean~ She's kawaii~~!" "Shut up!" Gokudera growled. "Everybody quiet. Let her introduce herself." Reborn ordered as he gestured to Daniella. Everybody looked at Daniella, who had been silent the whole time. "My name is Daniella Vongola. I am La Regina Decimo." Another silence.(who knew the Varia and decimo generation could be so quiet?) "So... Your part of the Vongola?" Chrome asked, Daniella nodded. "What is the Regina, anyway?" Gokudera asked. "LA Regina." Daniella corrected. "Whatever, b*itch." Gokudera answered "Whatever, squidhead." she glared, "La Regina is somebody born into the Vongola every 70 years. It is somebody who is very important to the Vongola, but his or her identity is always kept strictly secret. Only the Varia, the Boss and his Guardians, the CEDEF and the Bosses of allied famiglias know the identity of La Regina. La Regina possesses all the sky flames and can use them, just like you guys can." She explained "And because of that La Regina always has mood swing or multiple personality, uhm... Issues..? I guess that's what you could call it." Everybody looked at her uncomfortably, waiting for a swing in her mood or switch in her personality. She ignored it, as she continued: "La Regina can also communicate with the Primo generation. I am also required to be trained in assassination, spying, domestic skills, martial arts and more. For example I have to be a weapon and diplomacy specialist, but my training isn't complete yet. Being here is part of it." "So you're only here because you need to complete your training?" Gokuder asked rudely "I'm here for the Vongola, Hayatard." Daniella answered. "...tch." Gokudera didn't know how to react to that. "La Regina is the Boss's partner, basically." she said "But just in managing the Vongola, mostly." she added quickly, when she saw Tsuna's awkward expression. "Good! Like the boss would want to be with such an ugly girl!" Gokudera said, finally finding something to say back at Daniella. Without another word Daniella punched him. BAM! "..." Gokudera groaned. Everybody gaped, so there was the change they'd been expecting. Though it came completely unexpected. "By the way, La Regina is also in charge of the Varia. You are all under my command" she smiled. "Ushishishishi, the prince is nobody's servant! The prince only HAS servants. Peasant." Bel said "...Right. I thought you were a prince of some non-existent country." she said, but before she even finished her sentence a bunch of knives whizzed past her head. "HIIEE!" Tsuna shrieked. "Hm, not bad." Daniella said "Hn." Hibari agreed. "And nii-chan is my servant now too." she laughed "Nii-chan?" Yamamoto questioned (I'm sure Gokudera would've asked, if he'd been conscious...) Daniella nodded slowly, since nobody seemed to understand, "If I am Timoteo's daughter, who would be my nii-chan?" (I bet a lot of you also forgot about this xd. I know I did until I started writing this chapter) More confusion, but slowly everybody, but Reborn and Hibari turned to look at Xanxus, "What's your problem? Trash!" Xanxus growled. The shook their heads. "Well, so you know now. Though I honestly thought you'd find out earlier, Tsuna. I mean, you have Hyper Intuition, right?" Daniella said. Tsuna sweatdropped, as Reborn pointed out "Well, he IS Dame-Tsuna." More sweatdropping. "Hm... Well, no worries~ I'll help you all out when you need help~" Daniella said. "How could YOU, a herbivore, help me, a carnivore?" Hibari said, "I'm not a herbivore. I am an omnivore." Daniella retorted. "I'll bite you to death." Hibari said "Try me." Daniella replied. Hibari loaded his tonfas "Urusai~" Danielle said. Hibari glared, getting ready to shoot "Didn't you have a surprise for us?" Reborn interrupted. "Ah!" Daniella's expression brightened "The surprise~!" she smiled as the others all looked at her expectantly.

* * *

**Minna-san~ Thank you for reading I hope you'll continue reading my story! Reviews are very much appreciated and of course so are favorites and follows~**

**Find out about the surprise in chapter 2~!**

**-ATL-otaku**


	3. Chapter 2: Surprise!

**Konichiwa minna-san! SOOOO sorry for not updating! BUT! I have an excu-, I mean good reason! No, but seriously I have been sick for the past 2 weeks! (Still actually) Esophageal stufff. But kpop and manga and games saved me x3 My unhealthy addictions~ Anywayss, here's a new chaptah! Can anybody guess what the surprise is? I bet not! If anybody did, that's VERY impressive! Especially considering I didn't drop any hints. Enjoy the read!**

* * *

"Surprise?" Lambo said "Lambo-sama loves surprises! Gimmeee!" "Surprise?" Tsuna repeated with a scared look. This was caused by the fact, that he of all people probably had the best experience with Reborn's loved surprises. Daniella grinned, "Yup! You'll love it!" She gave a thumbs up. This didn't make Tsuna any less worried, though. "Reborn will bring you guys there. I'll go ahead and receive you there~!" she said excitedly as she jumped out of the window. Backwards. Everybody, excluding Hibari, Xanxus and Reborn, gasped and rushed towards the window. "This the 4th floor!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Yeah! Haha, that's pretty awesome!" Yamamoto laughed his usual happy laugh. "Tch. Stupid baseball freak, that's not what Jyuudaime meant!" Gokudera spat as Ryohei said/yelled "That was awesome to the EXTREME!" "Is she okay?" Chrome worried. "VROOOOOIIIII! Where did she go?" Squalo (Who else?) said. This all happened within 3-4 seconds, as expected of the Vongola Decimo generation and the Varia.

Out of the window they saw Daniella wave as she stepped into a black and, not to mention, shiny car. Silence, apart from Xanxus munching on... meat. Loudly. (Where did that even come from?) "Let's go." Reborn said. Still somewhat stunned by what they just witnessed the others followed. As he followed Reborn, Hibari thought "Hn. Not bad for a Herbivore." (Hibari was still in denial. Omnivores are taboo in Hibari-land) Though if you ever asked Hibari, he would NEVER admit to such a thought.

They walked for a good 20 minutes, until they were just outside of Nanimori. Eventually they stopped in front of a huge mansion. Or actually they stopped in front of a huge gate in front of a huge lawn in front of a huge mansion. "Wow." They breathed. The gate was opened and they passed through it. Daniella walked towards them as she greeted them. "This house is large to the EXTREME!" None other than Ryohei exclaimed. "Well seen." Daniella commented "You like it?" "Ushishishishishishi... It's fit for a prince." Bel praised. "Haha, it's really cool." "W-wow." "Hn." "It's Fantabulicious~" "If Jyuudaime like it, I like it." "It's huge." "Lambo-samaa is awesomee!" "VROOOOIIIII!" were the responses she received. "Good. Because you'll be living here from now on." Daniella said "I already got permission from all your family's. Come in. I'll show you around." Everybody was surprised. This was going a tad too fast for them, but nonetheless they followed Daniella into the humongous house.

The house had 35 rooms, each with a personal bathroom and an emergency button. Some were singles, some were doubles and some were triples. The house had 7 floors each with 5 rooms and a kitchen. On the roof there was a swimming pool and jacuzzi. The garden was huge with many plants, trees, flowers, a fountain and a terras. The basement had a game room, home theater with snacks booth, a gym(especially focused on boxing, baseball, martial arts and kendo), a music studio, an art studio and a weapons room. On the ground floor there was a conference room and a room to receive guests. Throughout the house there were intercom phones stuck to the wall. And on each floor there was a security room from where you could use the PA system and see the surveillance tapes and trigger a lock-down and whatnot. On the first floor were also the offices. And half of the top floor was taken by a huge library. And of course there were elevators and stairs.

"Wow..." everybody was amazed. They were going to live in this huge mansion/castle? Daniella nodded. "All your stuff has been brought here. Here's a map. Don't get lost~" she sang "Also, I reckon this man is part of your party as well?" she asked as the Vongola members heard a familiar laugh, "Kufufufufufu..."

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kinda boring chapter, BUT it'll get better in a few chapters! Daniella doesn't know all the characters yet, so I'm letting them meet first! First few chapters will be preparation for what is to come! Please be patient with mee~ **

**Also: Mukuro in tha housee! The Pineappleprince has arrived! Please review! Faves are appreciated as well~ Please forgive me if I update slowly! I have quite a busy schedule and there will be many times that I'll be too lazy to type and will procrastinate on the whole matter, soo gomenasai in advance! Laterzz**

~ATL-otaku


End file.
